My Dreams
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: I'd let him keep my dreams. At least then he'd have a part of me... SarahJareth short oneshot


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new David Bowie CD and the coolest Jareth shirt ever!_

_Author's Note: This movie has always been close to my heart, so I felt I needed to write something to it. Short. Most likely OOC. Sorry. Don't be too harsh; this is my first Labyrinth fanfic._

My Dreams

They were going out again. Perhaps I had become accustomed to it; they went out every Saturday night. Since my experience in the labyrinth, I'd been more open-minded about having to sit with Toby. It's not like I had plans anyway; I refused to date.

I sighed as I walked across the hall to my bedroom. It was rather empty now. I'd packed away most of my old costumes and stuffed animals two years ago, another thing that the labyrinth had shown me. It was time to grow up. The remainder of my possessions were being sorted into boxes. I was eighteen now, and when fall arrived, I'd be going off to college.

Two years. Two whole years since I'd seen him. Pathetic, isn't it? I had actually fallen for the Goblin King. For the first few months after the encounter, I was strictly in denial. I DID not care about him. Not at all. He'd taken Toby from me. He'd put me through torture in his maze. He'd taken away my memories.

He'd made me fall in love with him.

That ridiculous kind of love-the kind that consumed your thoughts, your desires, your dreams. I saw his face clearly every night I went to bed. Every morning I woke up thinking about him.

I shouldn't have. He'd done nothing for me. He'd claimed to give me everything I asked from him. In a twisted way, he was right. But, in the logical sense, he'd taken more than he'd ever given.

I could've stayed with him in the Goblin City. I could've been with him. Yet I had left it all behind; all his promises, my happiness, his offers.

And my dreams. I'd left my dreams behind.

Loving the Goblin King was the biggest taboo a girl could ever commit. Especially since we'd met under such odd circumstances. I suppose I could've called him back, as I had that fateful night two years ago. I could've seen him again.

But why would I try? I knew I couldn't stay with him. Besides, he could've very easily found someone else. He was attractive, powerful, and kind (if you really thought about it). Why would he want plain Sarah who had left him so easily? He wouldn't.

Toby was crying again. I walked back across the hall to check on him. He was standing up in his bed, pointing at the window with tears staining his cheeks.

"Did you see something, Toby?"

He nodded, his finger still raised to the window, his other pointer finger in his mouth. I walked over to the window and peered outside. It was raining, but there was nothing out there. "Well, there's nothing there Toby, so don't worry. You just go back to sleep."

After I'd tucked him back in and closed the door behind me, I sat in the hallway and stared at nothing in particular for a long time. Tonight had been the night. It was the same night I'd met Jareth years before. Ironic? Perhaps. I doubted it though. He was long gone, taking annoying brothers from other girls that called upon him, leading his band of goblins, giving other girls their dreams…

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the wetness on my cheeks. I delicately brushed away the tears, disgusted with myself for crying over such thoughts. He should give other girls their dreams. It made sense. That's what he was supposed to do.

I hated him. I hated him for making me feel this way. I hated him for taking my heart, for making me cry just by thinking of him. Anger fueled me. I slammed my door shut and laid on my bed for what felt like hours, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Ludo and Hoggle and Sir Didymus. I remembered my adventure, the tests and friendships, and the visions.

The visions of my marriage to Jareth.

Of course, that was all the effect of the peach. It was meant to distract me. It wasn't because of love at all.

It was late, past midnight most likely. I could feel myself begin to dose, but fought to stay awake. I hated sleeping now, because sleeping brought Jareth back to me temporarily-an unreachable, unobtainable treasure waved in front of my face to only be jerked away.

Thankfully, Toby was crying again, which normally I would be annoyed with. But tonight, it helped me stay awake. I crawled out of bed and walked back across the hall. He was standing in his bed, pointing at the window again, crying silently now.

"There's nothing there, Toby…" I whispered, peering out the window again. "There's never anything there…"

Jareth wouldn't come back for me. He'd keep my dreams forever. He'd never be there waiting outside Toby's window, beckoning me to join him in the Goblin world.

I'd let him keep my dreams. At least then he'd have a part of me.

--

The white barn owl stared at the window from the branch he clutched too in the pouring rain. Hooting, he watched Sarah peer out the window yet again, looking right past him.

It was a nightly occurrence for him to sit outside a window at the house and wait until dawn. Wait, just in case she ever decided she really did want him.

It hadn't happened yet…

X


End file.
